mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
Ghost by Ella Henderson is a song featured in 3x20, the twentieth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Andrew, Ben, Billie, Emelia, Jake, Kitty, Ryan, and Tina. Lyrics Ben: I keep going to the river to pray 'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away But your ghost, the ghost of you It keeps me awake Jake (Andrew): My friends had you figured out Yeah, they saw what's inside of you You tried hiding another you (hey) But your evil was coming through Ryan (Andrew): These eyes sitting on the wall They watch every move I make (hey) Bright light living in the shade Your cold heart makes my spirit shake (oh) Ben: I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane Had to meet the devil just to know his name And that's when my love was burning Yeah, it's still burning Billie with Ben: I keep going to the river to pray 'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away But your ghost, the ghost of you It keeps me awake Emelia: I keep going to the river to pray 'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away But your ghost, the ghost of you It keeps me awake Jake (Andrew): Each time that I think you're gone I turn around and you're creeping in (hey) And I let you under my skin Guess I love living in the sin Tina (Andrew): Oh you never told me True love was gonna hurt (hey) True pain I don't deserve Truth is that I never learn (oh) Kitty with Ben and Club (Emelia): I keep going to the river to pray (Oh yeah) 'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain (Oh yeah) And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away (Oh) But your ghost, the ghost of you (Oh, oh, oh, oh) It keeps me awake Ben with Club (Tina): I keep going to the river to pray (pray) 'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain (Woo) And at most (most) I'm sleeping all these demons away But your ghost, the ghost of you It keeps me awake Andrew: Give up the ghost Give up the ghost Give up the ghost Stop the haunting baby Give up the ghost Give up the ghost Give up the ghost No more haunting baby Billie: I keep going to the river Ben and Jake with Club (Billie): I keep (I keep) going to the river to pray (Oh yeah) 'Cause I need (I need) something that can wash out the pain (Oh, yeah) And at most (at most) I'm sleeping all these demons away But your ghost, the ghost of you (your ghost, oh oh) It keeps me awake Ben and Kitty (Billie): I keep going to the river to pray (I keep going) 'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain (You) And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away But your ghost, the ghost of you (Oh, ohh) It keeps me awake